A Deeper Love
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: Scogue Rogue allows herself her deepest desire and it turns to much more
1. Prologue

Yes I'm in a frenzy, darn one shots! Ah well suffer with me!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
Rogue sat at the edge of the woods of the mansion that almost reached the highway. It was time for her to move on. Her hand held the bracelet that had been the key to her finally being able to manifest the desire that had filled her heart since she had first met him. When Dr. McCoy had presented to her the gift she had been filled with joy and now her mind was full of memories that would keep her hoping that perhaps love would cross her way someday though not in the same package as before.  
  
Professor Xavier had asked her and Scott to go to the Caribbean to recruit a young girl who had just appeared on Cerebro. When they arrived, they had become completely enthralled with the beauty of the islands and had asked to stay an extra day or two to enjoy the surroundings. Though against his good nature, Professor Xavier allowed them another day, knowing that they would probably never have the chance again.  
  
They recruited the girl from the orphanage and set her up in the joint bedroom between hers and Scott's room. The girl had fallen asleep quickly on the huge bed after taking a much needed shower and Rogue touched the girl's sweet, chunky face before going to Scott's room to watch some television.  
  
The wind blew through the open balcony door and stirred her hair as she walked in and closed the door behind her. She took in a breath and smelled the salty sea and wished she didn't need to go back. Embarrassed, she noticed Scott look at her and smile, and her heart quickened its beat.  
  
He was with Jean, and she knew it but she couldn't help but respond that way. Her mind raced over everything that had occurred between them, their deep friendship and his ever trusting nature. She knew he loved her, but only in his way and she knew he would not be able to care about her the way she loved him.  
  
The television was off and he was seated on the edge of the bed. She knew that that was the only chance she had with him and she made up her mind. He would either reject her in disgust or fear or he would take what she was willingly giving him. She knew and accepted what the end result would be and she would give anything for that one moment.  
  
She wasn't dressed for the occasion, instead wearing a dark red tank top with black sweats and the blood red bracelet that held the key to her touch. She walked over to him and stood before him. His head turned up to her and he opened his mouth to speak, but she covered his lips with her fingertips.  
  
"I love you," she whispered and leaned down to kiss him. He hesitantly put his hand behind her head and pulled her close to him, seeming to understand. They kissed each other, their tongue's entwining. He moved further behind the bed and she followed him. There he slowly took off the articles of clothing covering her delicately built body. She followed his lead until they were both free from separations.   
  
He looked into her eyes about to speak again but she knew what he was saying. She merely kissed his lips and his unspoken words flowed into her mind, not because of her power, but just because. That evening their love was physically consummated, a love that was so strong that it shook every force of their being. Every taste, feeling and action was burned into their memories, and they would forever look back at it and smile at the friendship that would stand the test of time.  
  
They had given to each other the gift that they had held, wanting only to share with someone special and it bonded them more then any couple can have. They made love till dawn where they fell asleep in each other's arms and were awoken with the soft music of the plaza that stirred Scott in his sleep. He looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms and felt another stir of desire but the night before had been pure and he refused to ruin it with his lust.  
  
They left the beautiful island in happiness and arrived at the institute a little later in the afternoon. Everyone noticed the difference between them, but not even the Professor could pinpoint what had happened. It was something that they would guard in their hearts forever.  
  
When evening came Scott marched up to Rogue and Kitty's room to speak to her but when he opened the door it was empty. He didn't know what had happened but a note on the bed drew his attention. He picked it up and after he read it, he kissed it and went to his room, to hide it within the most important things in his life. His extra glasses (his window to the world), his first picture with Xavier and Jean at the institute (his rescue) and now the note that would forever remind him of the deepest love he would ever be able to feel.   
  
Rogue took in a deep breath before remembering what she had written to Scott. 'Thank you'. Nothing more was needed to say, he knew her feelings already. She dropped the bracelet in the grass before making her way to the highway and holding out her arm, ready to begin her new life.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wow…don't I sound like I know what I'm talking about? That's what happens when you just finish reading a romance novel, sigh! Anyway review! 


	2. The burden

**Ah. Re-reading your fics gives new ideas and I have a new one for this, or not knew...actually stolen from all the reviewers... Here is chapter one of A Deeper Love.**

* * *

Everyone was seated in the living room six months after Rogue's disappearance. The only one who looked calm was Scott as he awaited her arrival, knowing in his heart that she had been all right. Everyone else was nervous and apprehensive. Xavier had received a late night call a few days back and Logan had left to pick up Rogue six states away by X-van. Logan had called to let them know they'd be there in twenty minutes.

Everyone almost ran to the door when it clicked open and the excitement filled the air. Rogue walked in with bags under her eyes and her hair messily pulled back into a short ponytail. They saw Logan's tan jacket wrapped around her and she looked worst for the wear.

Kurt teleported in front of his sister and hugged her hard. She gently pushed him away and his indigo brows furrowed.

"Vow Rogue, you gained a little veight there, didn't you?" he said and Rogue blushed and made her way upstairs. She entered her room and looked at the twin bed that hadn't changed since the past few months she was gone.

She tucked a strand of loose white hair behind her ear and settled on putting her clothes away. She had asked the Professor to keep Kitty busy while she got settled in again.

She pulled out a sweatshirt and pants from her bag and pulled off Logan's jacket, which he had lent her for privacy's sake. Then she pulled off her boots and socks and unzipped her pants, breathing a little more easily now that it was cinched so tight around the belly. She pulled off her tee shirt and took a glimpse into the long mirror Kitty kept in front of her closet.

Greeting her was a pale young woman with slightly heavy breast and a rounded belly. One night was all it took for her to gain everything she wanted and to loose the little bit of youth she had. With no money, no parents and no other place to go, she was left with no choice but to return home and with a package that wouldn't be happily accepted by everyone.

She unhooked her bra and squeezed her eyelids shut as the support disappeared. She just pulled on the shirt and pants and made her way to Logan's room where he brought her dinner and allowed her to spend the evening with him. She didn't want to face the world yet and she hoped he'd protect her for as long as he could.

* * *

**Well do you like?**


	3. Jean and Scott

I **know…it's been a while, but I'm back and have more time now (for a while anyway) I hope you guys are still around**

* * *

Kitty knocked on Kurt's door and waited for him until he finally opened it. His hair was wet and his fur was a little nappy; she figured he had just showered.

"Bad timing, Kitty," he said and let her in. Kitty threw herself on his bed; Kurt calmly came over and yanked his shirt and pants out from under her.

"Sorry…" she said. Kurt looked at her and waited until she said something. It was a full minute before she spoke. "Didn't you, like, notice something a little weird about Rogue?" Kurt shrugged.

"She's a little fat, but that's all. She looks pretty normal to me," he said, running a comb through his fur. Kitty tried not to laugh, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Well…she definitely gained some weight but that's not it. She was avoiding everyone and her eyes were, like, looking everywhere as if…as if maybe she had a secret," she said, whispering the last word. Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled on his shirt. He pulled his jeans over his boxers and patted Kitty on the head.

"And she's weird because?" he asked. She stuck her tongue out at him and twirled her brown locks around her finger.

"There's just something not right here," she said and lay on her stomach, her chin propped up on her hands. "Do you think she still likes Scott?"

"I don't know Katze, maybe," he said not really interested in the conversation. His eyes brightened and his teeth were bared as he grinned broadly. "I FORGOT TO TELL YOU!" He shouted. Kitty giggled and clapped her hands; gossip was their most common trait.

"What!? Tell me!" She exclaimed and ran over to him, tripping on a wet towel he threw on the floor. She banged into him and they headed straight for the glass mirror. Kitty closed her eyes and they phased through the mirror landing on the floor of a closet. Kurt almost yelped as he felt a stiletto right in-between his butt.

"What was that?" a young man's voice asked. Kitty covered Kurt's mouth before he was able to proclaim their arrival.

"Probably my clothes rack, I need to get it fixed," Jean replied. Kitty and Kurt remained mum as Jean continued talking. "So anyway, I overheard the Professor talking to Logan yesterday on the phone and he said that they would have to keep it quiet until the right time. Do you know what he's talking about?"

"No…I have no idea. Maybe they were talking about something that happened to Rogue. I was planning to speak to her earlier but Logan is acting like a guard dog. He growls when anybody is near her. Jamie went to give her a hug and Logan practically tossed him through the window," Scott said and sighed. Kitty and Kurt looked at each other and shrugged, she was prepared to phase them out when they heard the bed squeak.

"Now anyway, where were we," Jean asked. Kurt's eyes widened and he pressed his ears to the closet door. Kitty's nose scrunched and she phased them accidentally through the floor and landed on Ororo's bed. She and Beast looked to be having a private conversation by the window. Kurt teleported them away before they could say anything.

"We need to talk to those two…" Beast said and Ororo shook her head before continuing on.

About five minutes after Kurt and Kitty's disappearance, Scott stumbled out of the room quickly and went across the hall to his own. Jean slammed the door shut and pulled her shirt on. She couldn't figure Scott out and hoped that whatever possessed him would soon go away.

Scott sighed as he sat in the chair in his room. He just wanted to forget, but he couldn't. He couldn't forget.


	4. Rogue's revenge

**Thanks for the reviews guys. My review button isn't working, I have to call dell to fix my frickin' computer. Anywhose, I already read a couple of stories, if there is anything in particular u want me to read leave it in the review, I can't review for u but I can e-mail u one at least.**

* * *

Rogue licked her fingertips after eating the delicious Buffalo wings that Logan had brought for her…them. He just stared after her and watched her polish off her fourth slice of pizza. At the rate she was going people weren't going to notice the belly.

He wasn't in his best of moods at the moment. Xavier had just informed him that the other students needed to know Rogue's 'condition'. Logan knew what they all would start saying. He didn't want to have to gut them at such a young age, but he also knew that they couldn't keep it a secret forever. When Xavier had asked Rogue about the father she had shrugged her shoulders and no amount of prying could get Xavier into that locked up part of her mind. She was determined to keep it quiet.

Storm was already in her room knitting a little outfit for the baby, barely upset at the news, and Hank was trying to come up with some random test to see how they'd be able to help Rogue with the whole no touching issue. There were so many questions.

Could Rogue kill the baby with her mutation?

Would the baby end up with a mutation?

How would she deal with being a mother at such a young age?

Who was the sperm donor?

So many questions, no answers. He merely wrapped a lock of her brown hair around his fingers. She looked up at him and didn't say a word. Her eyes were so foggy, as if she was in a permanent daze. She smiled slightly and wiped her hands with a rag. He sighed and took the initiative.

"Darlin'…" he began. Her eyes narrowed and her skin paled as if she knew what would come next. "Ya need ta tell them." Rogue didn't say anything; she wiped her mouth and went over to the bathroom to get ready for bed. "Rogue…Rogue don't ignore me!" He growled. She merely entered the bathroom and shut the door. When she was finished, her cot wasn't there.

Rogue angrily left the room, it wasn't outside either. If she wouldn't relent to the necessary then he would force her to deal with reality. She marched back into the room where he was about to dump their chess game.

"Tomorrow," she said; her voice harsh at not being used for a while. Logan left the game as it was and they began to play. It was a quick ending, her mind focused on what she would say the next morning. Logan opened the closet door and pulled out the cot. They both fell asleep separately with their backs towards each other, or so Logan thought.

Rogue snuck out of the room and walked through the hallways. She looked at its familiar settings. The rosewood panels, the mahogany tables holding books, flowers or comics, it all seemed so inviting with the nightlights giving a warm gold cast. She sighed heavily and opened the door to a room.

There he was asleep. He didn't budge and didn't move. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyelids tightly shut, as if he was afraid he could blast away even in his sleep. She walked over to him and allowed her bare hands to slightly graze his face. She didn't touch him but she felt the warmth of his skin and sighed.

"Jean…" he whispered. Rogue quickly pulled her hand away. Hope was futile; she should have known they were still together. She had thought maybe once was enough, but now she knew that something special was growing inside her. Something special that belonged to Scott and her alone. She hated him. She thought maybe he loved her too, but all he thought about, dreamed about was Jean.

She vowed to never tell him the truth and made her way to the room where she roomed with Logan. Her cot looked so cold and uninviting. She pulled on gloves over her long thermal shirt and pulled some socks on her feet before crawling into Logan's King sized bed. There he wrapped his arms, unknowingly about her and sighed.

"Mystique…" he whispered. Rogue's eyes widened but then she calmed down when he growled evilly. The same hate in that growl that she felt for man she loved.


	5. Whose your Daddy?

_**Hello, let's go with the flow.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning Rogue woke up to find her self alone. Her stomach growled and she sighed. She was going to be one fat momma after she gave birth. She went to the shower to take a long bath and try to push away the day. Breakfast was going to arrive and she knew the Professor had gathered everyone there today with her news. She was unhappy about having to share it but she had no choice. What could she do?

Rogue slipped on a long sleeved tee and pulled on her sweats. She was lucky at least. The swell didn't look passed four or five months so she figured at least she wouldn't be coming down and shocking everyone with a bloated belly. She quietly entered the dining room, people laughing, shouting, and arguing. No need to speak though, because as soon as everyone heard the door creak they turned to say 'good morning' but what greeted them was a round belly.

No one said a word, their forks and spoons fell into their bowls and plates. She stared at her fingers and wished the earth would open and swallow her up. Logan stood up like nothing and handed her a plate.

"Time ta eat stripes, I know yer starvin' darlin'," he said and she sat down next to Storm and Jean and began to shovel the food in her mouth. The others were still staring at her; particularly Scott, whose eyes were burning with the heat that was rising in his body.

Rogue didn't look at anyone and didn't object to the second plate Logan had passed over to her. No one moved as they stared at Rogue who was beginning to grow even more self conscious and the Professor was beginning to regret his actions at her telling her fellow team mates of her predicament. Logan on the other hand decided that bluntness was the best ice breaker.

"Okay kids. Rogue's knocked up. We don't know who the father is, but she does so no one better even think that she's been whorin' around," he said. Rogue wanted to die, the professor wanted to kill him and the other adults were glaring him down but he knew he had to lay the cards on the table. "Now, we are her family, we're here to support each other no matter what." Everyone stared at him in silence.

Rogue saw Kurt disappear and almost cried. He probably hated her, he had tried so hard to be her brother and she had pushed him away, now that she needed someone she was sure she wouldn't receive the comfort that she had taken for granted. But her thoughts were interrupted when she felt him teleport behind her and rub his three fingered hand against her belly.

"I think it should be called Kurt, in honor of muah!" He said happily. Rogue turned around with a shocked smile on her face and Kurt started to laugh. The others were still in shock but they started up their conversations again as superficial as it may have been. With the attention Kurt was now showering at her she barely noticed Scott dump his plate and leave, but she did notice when he slammed the door shut, Jean right behind him. Her face fell and she felt a little woozy a second after that.

Logan noticed her pale up and decided that she needed a break, she's be ready for them again at dinner that night. Time for her to escape.

"All right, Leave Rogue alone Fuzz ball," Logan said and glared at Kurt who crossed his arms impertinently.

"That's Uncle Fuzz Ball to you!" he said. Logan growled and Kurt grimaced.

"Rogue, ve need to talk," Kurt said kindly. Rogue nodded, she would tell him what he needed to know nothing more. Kitty looked at Rogue with tears in her eyes.

"You, like, look so cute! I wanna have a baby," she said dramatically. The Professor groaned and hoped that things wouldn't get out of hand. He sensed too many emotions. Anger, joy, confusion, sadness, doubt, disgust. There were so many that he didn't know who was who. And in a way he didn't want to know. The adults accepted what had happened. They were mildly disappointed but joyous that Rogue finally had someone to call her own; they only wished that they knew who the father was. Their suspicions were on the Cajun King and they hoped to track him down and find out if their suspicions were true.

Logan on the other hand had his own suspicions. He didn't know who it was but he was waiting on Hank's confirmation of the amount of months Rogue was along. They figured four or five but he suspected longer. When he found out he'd pin point the daddy, and when he did all hell would break loose.

* * *

Jean's heart was pounding heavily as she made her way to Scott's car. Scott's attitude was disturbing. They had been discussing their plans for the evening and Scott had already been distracted and it had started when Rogue had left. She knew he was probably worried but she couldn't comprehend why he was over reacting so badly at her recent arrival.

During the months of her disappearance Scott had pulled away from her alarmingly. She suspected something had gone on in trip they had taken. Perhaps they had gotten into a fight, maybe they had told each other off. But all she knew was that his Danger Room sessions intensified. He had become quieter, more introverted. She had attempted to read his mind like before but she couldn't see through his eyes as she had once done.

She had become concerned but had dropped it and let him go through his problem alone. They had managed to maintain their relationship but only on a thin thread and now she feared the thread would break. He had been moody and testy lately. Not speaking much to anyone. And she suspected that Rogue was throwing him off. Perhaps she held a secret that was his own, one that would destroy him. This caused Jean to be overwhelmed with worry.

"Scott!" she shouted. "Wait!" She would help him get through, at least she'd try and she'd get to the bottom of this.

Scott noticed her running towards him and just started the car; he drove as far away as he could. He couldn't believe his eyes. Rogue was pregnant. He didn't think it would be possible. They had been together that one night. He had thought that that was special to her. He hadn't even been able to touch Jean for weeks after that but the second that she was gone she found someone else.

The anger that overwhelmed him blinded him and he just felt his eyes burn more. He was tempted to burn everything in sight, so that people could understand how he felt inside. He had to gain control of himself. No one knew what had happened between them, he had kept it sacred. But not her, he knew who the father was…and he was going to deal with him right now.

* * *

_**Okay, there u go...review please **_


	6. The Kick

_We left off with Scott in his car on his ways to the suspected father's house…_

* * *

Rogue lay down on Logan's bed upstairs to get a little shut eye. She was slowly recovering after the past few months of running. She hadn't known about her pregnancy until it started to show. When she went to a free clinic, her suspicions were confirmed and she had been sent to a women's shelter. It had been fine for sometime but they started to suspect she had been more then a just a teenage mother, and a few weeks later she was out on the streets.

She had spent her time stealing food and sleeping in garages. She never worried about getting attacked because she knew what to do but she couldn't stand seeing herself get thinner and thinner everyday. She was going to get her baby sick and it was the last thing she wanted to do. Instead she had swallowed all her pride and called Logan.

She knew that the professor cared about her and that she could have called anyone at the Institute, but Logan would help her solve the problem. He had driven miles to pick her up and on the way back home they didn't speak. He just knew and it was ok. It was exactly what she needed. He had only asked her one question, who was the father, but she didn't respond and he didn't push the issue.

The father…Scott. It was painful to not say a word to him. She felt his presence even before she entered the facility. He hated her now, probably thought she was a whore. He had left the dining room area so quickly. He probably couldn't stand her, probably was thinking about Jean, he was probably hoping that he wasn't the father, he was probably…

And with that Rogue fell asleep.

Scott stopped his car in front of their rotting house. That broken, corrupted home that he had hated before and now detested more then ever. It was in his senses to blow it up to bits but instead he stood up and strode inside. He had no one to back him up, no protection and no other initiative but to find the dead beat bastard. He kicked the door open and walked clear into the middle of the room.

"Where's Gambit?" he asked to no one in particular. The four boys stopped mid-chew and looked up at him and then their eyes darted about to see if anyone else was there. His voice was about an octave lower when he repeated his question. "Where's Gambit?"

"I-I…uh, we don't know….yo," Toad said and squealed when the first blast came his way. Scott's blood was boiling.

"Where is he! Where is he! Tell me where the hell he is!" The boys stared up at him in fear, he was out of control.

"The promenade maybe…" Lance threw in. It was the Cajun's usual hangout with the ladies. Scott stared at them to see if they were lying and walked out, back into his car. "That didn't look too good…"

"Well, none of us told him where Remy was….riiiiiiiiiigght?" Toad asked. The boys shook their heads and chewed just a tad more slowly then before.

Rogue was in the middle of oblivion when she heard a noise in the room, the next thing she knew Kurt was shaking her awake.

"ROGUE! SCOTT HAS GONE CRAZY!" He shouted. Rogue sat up quickly, ignoring the blood rush up to her head as Kurt turned on Logan's television. There on the screen were no people but exploding golf carts and food stands. The last thing they saw before the screenshot froze was a running Remy.

"How do you know that's Scott?" Rogue asked Kurt. Her question was answered when a large red beam hit the floor besides the Cajun.

"I have alvays told Scott to think before he shoots," Kurt said, shaking his head. Rogue rolled out of bed and ran out of the room; her poor belly bouncing slightly before her. She held her hand under it and ran to Logan who was in the danger room with the younger students. He stopped the assimilation with a word and ran towards her.

"You've gotta take me ta the promenade. Scott's gone ballistic! He's blastin' away at Remy." She said. Logan looked at her in shock and then he glanced down at the baby. Were his suspicions correct? Was Remy the father? "He could get hurt…"

"Yer worried 'bout Gumbo?" He asked. Rogue scoffed and her green eyes filled with tears.

"No Logan, Ah'm worried about Scott!" She said. _Bingo_, Logan said to himself. Sometimes he was a tad slow to pick up on hints. The kid had asked him a million questions about Slim and on top of that she had asked him if he was still with Jean right before they had fallen asleep their first night. Now everything was making sense.

"Kid…how many months are you along?" He asked. She was so desperate to leave she blurted out her answer.

"Six, Logan, six. Now please, let's go!" He followed her to the car and counted backwards. _Bingo_, yet again. Now Logan could start doing some work to solve the problem, because things weren't going to be easy once that got out and he knew that all things in the dark…had to eventually come to light.

Scott attempted to go after the Cajun by foot but couldn't manage to reach him, the guy was fast. But even so, he messed him up a bit and would catch him eventually. He got away from the media and stayed on the low until he managed to get into his car with little suspicion. He was about to turn it on when a horn beeped and Logan's black soccer mom van pulled up besides him. Scott stopped dead in his tracks, fear flooding his body, he would get it now. Instead of Logan coming out though, Rogue ran out of the car.

He now got a clear view of it all. She had filled out beautifully, her belly not hindering her appearance at all and instead bringing out the soft look that was in her eyes the last time he had seen her before she had returned. Her eyes were more slanted, more catlike and her lips much fuller then he had remembered. He thought about how it felt to run his hands through her hair.

Scott climbed out of the car and walked towards her, and then he stopped. She ran up to him and grabbed his shirt with her delicate yet powerful fists. He almost put his hands around her waist until he felt a kick. He looked down and it was a perfect fit. The deep curves of his toned abs were filled out by her pregnant belly. The baby had kicked him and he had kicked him into reality. Scott stepped back and saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Who?" he asked. It was killing him. The sheer idea that she had let someone else touch her. He couldn't even bring himself to touch Jean in all her glory after that night. Jean was beautiful, kind, smart, a perfect match and he had pushed her away due to his feelings for Rogue. A girl who didn't even have the decency to wait before she got with someone else.

Rogue shook her head up at him and pulled away. She sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her hair. She looked up at him. She wanted to hit him, and instead of doing so she walked away and into Logan's car. Logan then walked out.

"Slim, count back. And if yer that stupid then try not ta make it so obvious." Logan said to him, tired of the drama and soon drove away.

Scott shook his head. It was all too much for him. He went back to the mansion and went into his room. There Jean sat on the edge of his bed, her face red and drenched with tears.

"We need to talk…"


	7. Starting to Show

_**Hi everyone whispers Thanks for the reviews**_

****

* * *

****

Rogue went straight into Logan's room and stood there with her arms crossed until he closed the door behind him. Then she threw herself into his arms and cried her heart out. He just sat there and rubbed her hair, the strands protecting his poor hands though he wouldn't have pulled away if it didn't. She drenched his black shirt with her tears and he wished he could do more for her.

Logan's mind ran through the memories of how he had brought her out of so many problems and he wondered if it would have been the same if he had truly been her father. He sighed heavily and his chest heaved. She looked up at him with eyes like gray crystals, how could anyone deny her any type of love?

He just stood there for some time with her in his arms until he got a great idea. He would try to get her mind off of the situation, at least for now. He took her hand and she looked up at him sadly. The make up running down her face wasn't necessarily the prettiest sight and he started to chuckle until she smiled, then he outright laughed.

"Come on Stripes, let's get ya somethin' decent to wear," he said. She looked up at him with a cocked brow and he knew what she was thinking. She wasn't a clothes mongrel, but she needed some air so she stood up and they left the house. Logan figured that maybe he could use a decent car instead of the van so he made his way over to the black convertible beautifully sitting in the garage. They drove off not noticing the young man staring out the window; his back to the red headed vixen behind him.

"SCOTT!" Jean yelled. She threw a deodorant bar straight at his head with her hands. She was crying hysterically. It didn't take a genius or a telepath to figure out who the father was. She didn't read his mind, it wasn't about the obvious way he was acting like a lunatic since the day she came back; it was the timing. "Tell me? Is it you!"

Scott rubbed his eyes with his glasses. It couldn't be, he had only touched her that one… He didn't mention that part but it was clear that Jean knew something had happened back on their trip and that the something had been intense. She just stood there with her head in her hands. He wondered what to do. Whether to try and comfort her or to just leave her be. She made the decision for him when she stood up about to leave the room.

"Jean…I," Scott began but her raised hand cut him off. She couldn't take the thought anymore. She almost turned the knob but fell into tears on the floor. She had given him everything. She loved him and she now learned that her suspicions had been true, he had loved Rogue all along. It wasn't Rogue she faulted, but herself for having relied on hope that he had been all her own.

Scott slumped to the floor beside her and pulled her towards him, there they both cried; for their loss and for his loss and for her loss and for the fear of the unknown. The thoughts running in her mind was how she would get through it. She was hurt, not by Rogue because Scott had been the one in the relationship but by life and its fastballs. If she had been Rogue, would she have done the same? Would she have reached out and touched the first person who had not been afraid to touch her? She didn't know, she didn't understand. Was she being calm because she could feel the pain, or was she just trying to comfort herself? Was she just trying to be selfless so that she could be selfish?

She chose to stand up at that moment and walk away. She wasn't supposed to know. Rogue hadn't told anyone and she knew she never would, but eventually what was in darkness would be brought to light and before everyone knew she wanted to be ready to handle it and that took accepting the truth that not even Scott had accepted.

She walked downstairs and knocked on the door that she knew hid the southern mutant. No one opened the door. She breathed heavily and her nose burned as her eyes filled with tears yet again. She leaned her head against the door when she felt someone grab her hand. She wiped her face quickly and turned to find the professor bleakly staring up at her. She smiled at him, trying to create a façade but it was too late.

"Jean…we have to talk…"

* * *

In the meantime Logan had left a hungry Rogue pigging out in Pizza Hut as he walked around the second floor of the mall. A few months ago he had seen something beautiful that had caught his eye. Him being a single man with no relatives he hadn't thought about picking it up until now. He walked over to the store and knew that it was going to be expensive but he knew that it would be worth blowing one of his checks.

He walked in and saw the beautiful piece and looked at the snotty girl behind the counter. She glared at him and he cocked a brow. So he was dressed in tight jeans, black t-shirt and a cowboy hat…what did she think he was? A stripper? He pulled out a debit card and she swiped it in the machine, placing the piece in a beautiful velvet box.

"So is this for a significant other?" the woman asked, being nosy. Logan was taken aback, that would never cross his mind.

"No."

"Your mother?" the girl said, obviously eager to find out who it was for. Logan rolled his eyes.

"No," he said more gruffly.

"Your daughter?" she asked. Logan then couldn't say a word. He smiled a little and just walked out the store…rather rudely but with purpose.

Logan entered the restaurant and looked at Rogue who had a little barbecue sauce on her face. The kid sure didn't know how to eat. He shook his head and handed her napkin. She gave him a closed mouth smile and wiped it off; looking like a little girl surrounded by all the bags she had about her. He had splurged on her; buying her new jeans, nice shirts, new pairs of gloves. She had been positively pampered.

"Uh…Stripes…I got somethin' fer ya," he said and pulled out the box. Rogue wiped her hands with a sanitizer napkin before taking the box. She opened it and found the most beautiful piece in her hands. It was a silver necklace with what looked like claws and a beautiful black onyx moonstone in the center; it gave off just a hint of green. She looked up at him and almost started to cry.

When they stood up to leave she looked at all the bags he had begun to carry and threw herself into his arms; all the bags falling on the floor. The only thing that crossed her mind was that somebody loved her. He didn't have to say it, his actions proved it enough. She didn't have to say a word because it was clear between them the relationship they had.

They walked into the institute talking and smiling, Rogue ready to put her bags in her room when she caught the briefest glimpse of Jean. They're eyes locked and in that second Rogue knew. The secret wasn't out, but the correct assumptions were being made. She wasn't prepared for what happened next. The actions were enough to almost cause her to burst into tears.

Jean walked right over to Rogue. Her face slightly pale but her eyes determined. She knew what she had to do. It was now or never. Jean walked over to Rogue and grabbed her by the shoulder. Logan was prepared to interfere when he heard someone tell him _**no**_ in his mind. The other students began to shuffle in and stopped in wonderment of the new scandal between Jean and Rogue. No one knew what hit them.

Jean threw herself at Rogue and gave her a hard hug. Rogue didn't know what to do. She just stood there as Jean held her in her arms and then led her upstairs. They sat down on Jean's bed and Rogue felt something tug at her heart; something that urged her to stay and she listened to that inner voice, whether it was her conscious or the professor or Jean herself, she didn't know. Jean then opened her mouth to speak.

"I know…"


	8. Confrontations A

**HELLO! Thanks for the reviews**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Rogue sighed heavily and bit her lip as Jean sympathetically stared at her. She was not sure of what going on in Rogue's head but hoped that perhaps she would know that she meant Rogue no harm. She had a long talk with the Professor who had asked her what was wrong. The conversation was drawn out since Jean refused to share Rogue's secret but the professor had respected that privacy.

She had rehearsed what she would say but now that she had a chance to speak her mouth seemed full of cotton. She was always so prepared but this situation was too difficult to deal with. How would she be able to contain herself? How would she be able to contain her hurt but be honest enough so that rogue wouldn't think she was lying? She decided to just tell the truth. No holding back.

"Rogue…I don't want you to think that I'm trying to take over…or be in control of what's going on…cause I'm not. I want to be honest with you and share how I feel. Just for a little while, please don't say anything or react too quickly. I'm not trying to hurt you; I'm trying to tell you where we can go from here…okay?"

Rogue said nothing, she merely nodded in concession and Jean licked her dry lips.

"Rogue…today I turned the news on and I could see Remy in full display with a bunch of beams chasing after him. There was no doubt in my mind that it was Scott and I wasn't sure why but then…then I heard Bobby and Roberto talking about how Kurt and Kitty wondered if it was Remy's baby. When I heard this I thought it made a lot of sense. But what didn't make sense was Scott running after him and trying to hurt him the way he did. Everybody was just happy that you were able to touch somebody, ya know…even if it was one time.

"Scott came home a little later after that, his face all torn and he wouldn't let me feel what he was feeling. I didn't have to read his mind to figure out what was going on Rogue…the second that he looked at me his whole face fell apart and I just knew. Rogue I feel so hurt. I love him, I love him with all my heart and to know that he cheated on me is painful. I wasn't sure on whether I should be angry or sad or what…I just wanted him to leave; I wanted him to leave so that I could think of what to do and how to feel. I left him in the room and went to find you but you weren't there.

"The professor called me into his office. Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything and he respected that sense of privacy. But I did ask him how I should deal with this confusion and he told me to take a walk, alone, with no sense of direction. So I left the house and took a walk through the garden. While I was walking I saw this tree that had a bunch to flowers all around it. Instead of being green it was almost all pink. And at the base of the trunk I saw a tiny branch that held a flower at its tip and on the branch a tiny bud and I thought of you.

"You see Rogue. People like to complain about their lives but until they see another's in a different light they will never understand how absurd it is. That flower was all alone with only a tiny bud to call its own and I don't want you to feel that way. I don't want you to pull away. Everybody is so happy to have you back. And even though we had our differences…I can't say that I was sad to see you come home. We were worried about you…Scott killed his self everyday with school and danger room sessions just to keep you off his mind. I know this now.

"I'm not gonna tell you that I'm happy about this news, because I'm not but I'm not sad about it either. I just want to do the right thing and that calls for me to put my feelings aside. I won't force you to tell Scott the truth, but I think it's the right thing to do. It will never come from my mouth. Rogue I'm here for you and I want to put this behind me. We can't change the past but we can change the future and I refuse to be bitter towards you over something that we can't change."

Rogue didn't say anything immediately. There was no way that Jean could phrase what she had told her better. It was the truth. She just wanted to move on and not allow herself to wallow in a sea of pity. It was easier to let him go fast then to try to hold on and watch him drift away because the way he found out who he was. He would never be the same again. It was the old Scott she loved, not this new person he had become. And she just prayed that he would go back to being the happy person he was, even if it wasn't with her.

"Ah can't tell ya that I'm gonna tell 'im. But ah promise ta think about it. Ah don't expect us ta end up being best friends but if you wanna be involved, then your welcomed ta be," Rogue responded. Jean smiled at her and Rogue saw the hidden tears and hurt smile but she also saw determination. All she hoped was that this awkward relationship will lose its craziness. The whole situation was too off to explain.

"Okay now," Jean said and stood up quickly. She turned around and wiped her eyes real quick before turning back towards the southern belle. "Time to eat and if I'm correct I'm sure our little comrade here is hungry too."

As if on cue Rogue's belly growled and they both let out shy, tiny smiles. They left the room and pretended not to notice all of the students that had run off down the hall ahead of them. They made their way to the kitchen and Jean started to check out the fridge. The smell of sulfur filled the air as Kurt popped into the room and peeked over Jean's shoulder.

"Oh Jean! Vill you please make ze delicious spaghetti that you are known for all over ze world!" Kurt asked excitedly. Jean turned around and gave him a dirty look but he just grinned back.

"Oh please Jean! Please! Please!" Kitty shouted, bouncing from one foot to the other. Jean sighed heavily and she suddenly heard a loud studio clap and figured the rest of the mongrels where there as well. She turned around and looked at all of them. They were suddenly looking at her as if she was their heroe. She then peeked at Rogue who was having a conversation with Sam who was rubbing her burgeoning belly.

"Hey Red," Logan called out to her.

"Get out the veggies Kurt, I'ma teach you how to make a mean spaghetti sauce," Jean said to him with a slight smile. Kurt gave her a surprised smile and Jean followed Logan out of the kitchen to the hallway, Rogue still talking to Sam.

"I'm real proud of ya Red," Logan said and Jean bit her lips as she held back tears. Logan found that after one set of parenting, it came easier to him and he pulled her into his arms. "It's all right kid. It's gonna get better. Ya did a real decent job."

Jean pulled away and wiped her face. She heard the door unlock and her chest felt as if an elephant had sat on it, heat rising up her neck. Logan looked behind her head and she could see on his face who had returned. She turned away and went back into the kitchen; she wanted to stay as busy as possible. Nothing messing with her thoughts.

Scott was half way up the stairs when he felt a looming presence behind him.

"Logan…I had a real rough day. I just wanna lay in bed," he said. He turned around and Logan saw the utter exhaustion. His complexion was sallow and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. Logan hardened his heart a little and decided that it had to be solved now.

"It'll only be a minute Slim. We have to have a serious conversation."


	9. The cat is out of the bag

**Thank You for all the kindly left reviews!**

**Names: asitiswhenitwas, ladykind, Roguechere, Red-Angel-Wings, lili1121, raye, Kikiusa**

**Those who have been with me from the beginning and those who came along as time passed by…**

**Thank you very much!**

**_Italics means thoughts_**

* * *

Scott sighed heavily as he took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had so much to think about and he did not need any of Logan's lectures at this point. After attempting to kill Remy whom he thought had been the father, he was given a fastball. It seems that Jean and Logan both thought that he might be the father. But he couldn't be; he just couldn't. 

"Listen Logan, we're gonna have to talk lat-," he got cut off by a clear voice in his head.

_X Men I need you in the planning room in ten minutes. We have a problem, _Xavier's voice said. He saw the older mutants leave the kitchen and run past him upstairs. Kurt grinned at Logan and grabbed Scott by the shoulder.

"Later Slim," was all Logan said before Kurt teleported himself and Scott away. Logan sighed heavily and made his way to the bedroom in order to get ready for their meeting. He was sure it had something to do with the brotherhood. They had for some reason been acting up more often then usual lately and it was seriously starting to piss him off.

Everyone gathered at the planning room and Xavier stood in front of a large screen preparing to explain the new situation that had risen up before Rogue stumbled as she attemptied to zip up her uniform. Nobody said a word as they stared her down. She did not notice anyone glaring at her as she sat down besides Kitty who began to rub her belly. Jean was looking at Xavier waiting for him to say something and Scott was busy staring at his hands, as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Rogue dear," Ororo said. "Why are you sitting here right now? You know you should be getting your rest."

"Well…" Rogue said, with a severely determined look in her eye. "Ah am part of this group and ah am not goin' to sit back and wait around while everyone does what we were called ta do."

"Listen darlin'," Logan began calmly and laid his hand on her gloved one. "Get yer ass out of that suit and back upstairs before I drag you up there. Is that clear?"

"Logan!" The professor said, upset at the language. "Honestly! Now Rogue you know you cannot go to battle in your condition. You are going to have to miss out on this until you give birth to the baby."

"Yes Rogue. My little niece or nephew must be very vell taken care of. Vight Voly Poly?" Kurt said and blew into her belly. Rogue knocked him on the forehead, not needing any babying from anyone.

"Ah am not going ta sit back and watch mah friends when ah can help," Rogue said adamantly.

"Listen Rogue," Scott said. Everyone turned his way, surprised at the fact that he was even speaking to their southern belle. He hadn't acknowledged her presence since her arrival at the institute and they were now wondering what had broken him out of his reverie. "You're not going anywhere. I can't lead this group with my mind correct if I know that one of our members are unable to bring in the quality needed to get the job done. So I think that you should go upstairs and relax. We'll inform you of the outcome when we return."

No one said a word as their fearless leader had his arm's cross and his eyebrows furrowed. He stared down at the young mutant as if she was a young child and nothing more. Logan wondered how Scott could just look at her without a sense of compassion or caring. Jean stared at him and wondered how he could be so careless with the woman carrying his baby. And they both wondered how Scott could be so dense and not know this yet.

What they didn't know was that Scott's eyes were closed tightly and he wasn't looking at her at all. It was too painful to look into those eyes. Eyes that never met his until she had confronted him about attacking Remy. Remy, the only other guy who would have done anything to get with her. Oh how he hated Remy. If he was there today, he would be the first person Scott attempted to blow to smithereens.

Rogue stood up and walked out of the room. She made her way out the door and allowed it to slam shut behind her. She walked quickly to her room, waving off any calls made her way until she entered Logan's bedroom. There she started to cry heavily; she just could not stop crying. He had finally looked at her and it was basically just to tell her to go away. She laid her head on the bed and tried to fall asleep, trying to pretend that the real world did not exist.

A few minutes later the X men were staring down the Brotherhood as they attempted to attack the hotel that held the senator of New York. He had been taken away into safety as soon as the X Men had arrived and had distracted the brotherhood. Cyclops was in the center with Wolverine to his right and Storm to his left. Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and Jean were behind him.

"Hey Wolvie," Avalanche snickered. "How's Rogue doin'? I heard that she came back with a little present for the gang." He received a growl in response. No one noticed the dark figure that had crept in from the side. They hid themselves in a tall tree and looked at the on goings from a distance.

"Shut up Alvers!" Cyclops yelled out and made his way closer. But the Brotherhood wasn't ready to drop it.

"What's wrong with ya, one eye?" Toad yelled out, keeping an eye on Nightcrawler. "We just wanna know how your knocked up team mate is doin'!"

"That's it Toad, I'm gonna bust zat ugly face of yours in!" Nightcrawler shouted and teleported behind him. He grabbed him by the neck and was about to toss him to the side when a loud yell was heard from the treetop.

Everyone stood still as Gambit dropped from the top and ran over to the scene, his face worst for the wear. Cyclops growled when he saw him and prepared to let out a beam when Wolverine stood in front of him to ward off any wayward attack. Gambit neared closer and stared at Cyclops while he inched his way into the vicinity.

"Is what Remy heard true? Is his chere pregnant?" Gambit asked, inching closer. Cyclops pushed Wolverine out of the way and stepped into Gambits face. He was so close they were almost kissing, he was ready to bust a hole in his head without remorse.

"Why the hell do you wanna know?" Cyclops asked venomously. Jean grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull him back but Cyclops merely pushed her away.

"Because Remy's makin' sure he makes no mistakes…" Gambit said nastily and looked at Wolverine, ignoring the fact that Cyclops was still in his space. They barely noticed as the Brotherhood slinked away, sensing that something bigger then they were was going on. Nightcrawler kept an eye on them and glared at Toad who raspberried him. When they were far from eye distance he made his way back in the circle. "How long is she?"

"The kid is six months along…" Wolverine growled. He didn't know why, but he sensed that Gumbo was up to something. He looked over at Jean and sent her a message; she nodded her head and concentrated only on Gambit.

_What's going on?_ she asked him quietly.

_Trust Remy…Remy's playin' a major role in dis bébé_ He told her. Jean's eye widened as she relayed the message back to Wolverine.

_You don't think we were wrong…do you?_ Jean asked Wolverine but got no response in return.

"Damn…Dis ain't good…Remy's got ta see his chere," Gambit said and quickly ran off. Cyclops attempted to chase after him but Shadowcat grabbed his shoulder.

"Scott…it'll be faster if we take the van back," she said to him. He nodded his head and made sure everyone got quickly into the van. No one said a word as they quickly made there way back to the institute.

Scott jumped out of the car and ripped the mask off of his head, putting on his glasses. He didn't know if Remy had arrived already but headed straight to where the Professor would take him. He barged into the Professor's office and saw Rogue sitting on one of the chairs with her face behind her hands as if she was trying to dissapear. On the floor on bended knee was Remy before her.

Scott felt a bump on his back and figured that it was the rest of the crew standing behind him. Logan slinked out from behind him and went to stand behind Rogue, unsure of what was happening he put a hand on her shoulder. Scott looked at the Professor who was looking down at Remy with a cocked brow and a surprised look on his face. Logan crossed his arms and looked at Remy while Rogue took her hands off her face and stared at Scott and the rest of the team.

"Spill it Gumbo, whadya mean by ya playin' a role with the baby?" He asked solemnly, saying out loud what had been whispered to him in secret. Remy took a hold of Rogue's gloved hand and kissed it lightly. Scott stared on in disbelief and took in a deep breath, unable to let it go until Remy said whatever he had to say. Remy let it all out in a strong whisper.

"Remy is da baby's father…"


	10. Bad Remy

**Thank You for the reviews! I'm not allowed to shout out so...I love you all from here!**

**_Jusqu'à_ demain:** Until Tomorrow

**_Oiel_: **eye

* * *

Scott stood there in shock as he stared at Remy. His eyes widened behind his glasses as he heard the terrible news that rang in his ear. It was impossible. It couldn't be. She would never have slept with another guy. He knew this, he knew it deep in his heart that she loved him and that she had always loved him. The last thing she would do is make love to someone else, unless that person was him. She wore her gloves still, which meant she didn't have the bracelet and if she didn't have it, that meant that she couldn't have touched anyone else. She just couldn't. 

"It is true…Remy's da baby's father," Remy repeated yet again; his voice just going a notch higher. Was he mocking Scott? Was that asswipe mocking Scott?

"You liar!" Scott shouted; he let out a strong beam of red across the room that struck Remy right on the side of his face. He was knocked against the wall and his head damaged the delicate pale blue paint. He looked at Scott whose faced began to fill with color as the anger began to emanate from his body. He marched over to Remy, much to the shock of his peers, and grabbed him by the shirt. He lifted his body up and threw him against another wall, where a painting fell straight on his head.

"Stripes, now you tell me straight up. Is Scott the baby's father?" Logan asked Rogue. Her pale green eyes swiftly looked into the Professors and then back at Logan's. She nodded her head fervently and the professor sat back in his wheelchair in shock. What was he going to do? Jean was on the other side at awe of the situation. She didn't know what to say though she had seen Rogue nod her head and was sure she had confirmed what she and Logan had already assumed. Everyone continued to stare at the fight until Scott took Remy by the seat of his pants and tossed him out of the second story window. He then jumped out and landed on his feet, straddling Remy and beating the living daylights out of him.

Rogue quickly stood up and grabbed her belly before running towards the stairs. Kurt immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He teleported her outside and they stood right beside the fighting folk. She grabbed Scott by the shoulders and with alarming strength, pulled him off of Remy before kneeling down beside him. She pulled the top of her shirt off and merely sat there with a wife beater that stretched tightly across her burgeoning belly. As she wiped his face she began to yell at Scott for being so violent towards Remy.

"How could you? How could you sleep with that idiot? How could you do that after we-after we were together?" Scott asked. The thought of it just ripped away at his sanity and his eyes shone behind the glasses. Logan was worried that even his lenses wouldn't be able to help him control his anger.

"Don't hate on the Cajun hommes. Ya should've taken the fille when ya had the chance," Remy said cockily. Rogue dropped his head from her hand and it fell to the ground, the impact sending currents across his skull.

"How could you do that?! How could you?!" Scott yelled at Rogue. Rogue saw red as she pulled her arm back. On impact, Scott's head seemed to twist about after the crack sound that was heard. Rogue then slapped him as hard as she could across the other cheek and stared at him in dismay before busting out into tears. She just heaved as she looked through her tears at the blood that gushed out of Scott's nose. Remy just lied there as he tried to ignore the pain; he would enjoy these moments much more had he not been suffering. Logan felt it was time to intervene.

"Now listen Gumbo," he began before grabbing Remy by the collar of his shirt. "Now, ya spit out the truth or I'll snap you're fingers in half, capisce?" Remy nodded in response and Logan continued. "Are you the kid's father?"

"Of course not! Remy ain't dat silly to get a fille pregnant. 'Sides, he can't afford ta pay alimony," Remy said and began to rise up. He looked over at Scott and shook his head in shock. "When Remy got attacked by the oeil over dere, he figured what was really happenin'. Remy figured he'd put a stop to dis. Now dat his job's done, time to move on. Jusqu'à demain X-Men."

As Remy left Scott turned towards Rogue who was just recuperating from her tears. Remy left the mansions patio and continued on his way, his whistle breaking the silence. Rogue merely stared up at Scott with wide eyes and momentarily felt afraid. If he took his glasses off, he could easily burn right through her. She suspiciously figured that the thought had crossed his mind.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked, apparently ignorant to the fact that he had a silent audience. Rogue slowly opened her mouth to speak when she felt herself get knocked to the side. She looked up to find Sabretooth looking down at her in confusion. Where did he come from? In the midst of her questioning, Kurt popped into the picture and grabbed Rogue by the shoulder, but Sabretooth instead knocked Kurt against the wall. Kurt groaned in pain and Sabretooth grabbed Rogue's arms. He wasn't sure why but he felt the urge to take her away. Scott wasn't having any of that though.

He hopped on Sabretooth's back and began to shoot his optic blasts straight at his head, leaving bits of his hair fried. Sabretooth grabbed Scott by the arm and flipped him over his shoulder; Scott felt his back crack as he banged onto the ground. Wolverine unsheathed his claws and slashed Sabretooth across his back. Sabretooth let out a harsh cry and turned towards his foe. Jean rushed the other mutants in the house while Kurt grabbed Rogue and Scotts shoulders. Before he teleported, Rogue pulled away and Kurt solely carried Scott into the vicinity shocked at the empty spot at his other side.

Wolverine glimpsed at Rogue who narrowed her eyes as they slowly disappeared behind a white glow. She made her way towards Sabretooth who turned towards her with a snarl. Wolverine took his claws and shoved them through Sabretooth's ribs who used his nails and attempted to scrape them across Rogue's face. She leaned back and the nails narrowly missed her face but the second she blinked a blast knocked Sabretooth across the lawn. Wolverine watched as Sabretooth ran off quickly, his face seemingly unrecognizable. Where had this come from? What had just happened here?

Logan looked at Rogue who looked at him in shock; she promptly collapsed in his arms. Logan carried her in the mansion and up to his room where he laid her across his bed. He used a damp shirt to wipe the sweat off her face and neck. The one thing he noticed was Sabretooth's determination to take Rogue. He was definitely going to find out why Rogue had suddenly become the object of his affection.

Meanwhile, Scott was lying across a metal board as Hank McCoy took X-Rays of his abused body. He just stared at the ceiling while the machine slowly moved up and down his body, taking pictures at every core to ensure he had not suffered from severe damage. When it was over, he sat down in his chair and gingerly put his pants and shirt back on. A knock on the door introduced Jean before she stepped into the room and sat down on the chair in front of him.

"I guess everyone knows now," Scott said. Jean nodded her head quietly and gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm really sorry Jean. I-I know we said we'd put the past behind us but…I feel so guilty. I just need a friend right now…"

"Scott, you're such a dork!" Jean said and gave him a hug, he responded by squeezing her back. "Look Scott. That's it, its over. Look, I let it go. I really did, I didn't think it was going to be easy but it's time to move on Scott. I can't change how you feel. And you know what? Neither can you. Now, if I'm really your friend. Then I'd tell you to go upstairs and talk to her. You guys really need to talk."

"Thanks Jean," Scott said and kissed her softly on the cheek. He left the room and Jean slumped against the bed as her eyes welled up with tears. She immediately wiped them away and took in a deep breath. She would be okay, she knew she would. She just had to get through this a little longer. She turned quickly at the smell of sulfur and saw Kurt with a little notepad in his hands and Kitty's eyes brighter then usual.

"Jean! Ve need your advice, it is to the utmost urgency!" Kurt said, his yellow eyes full of panic. Where they okay?

"Yeah, Jean…should we decorate the ballroom…pink or blue? Or just throw it up in the air and totally go for the green?!" Kitty asked. Jean looked at each of them slowly and busted out into laughter. If she couldn't get over it on her own, watching Kurt and Kitty attempt to throw a party would be enough to help her out. And Rogue's face when she saw little pink booties everywhere would be a trip. She would make it, she would be all right.

Scott peeked around the open door and saw Rogue lying on the bed with no Logan in sight. He walked in slowly, ensuring that his shoes would not squeak due to the floor and peered down at her. She looked a little worst for the wear as her brows scrunched together and her permanent pout greeted him. He sat down gingerly on the bed and used his hand to lightly brush back the soulful white streaks that grazed her cheeks. He leaned down, gave her a soft peck on the lips and left them there, feeling his body drain into her before pulling away.

"Rogue," Rogue whispered to herself before getting up and seeing a reflection of the face she thought was hers. She realized that he had touched her and in her mind relived the memories of that beautiful night. She looked at him in surprise that he would remember it so clearly, it was six months ago, too far off to have such detail intricately impressed in the memory. He leaned into her and kissed her again, this time with response in return but immediately pulled away, unsure of the baby's reaction to its mothers powers.

"I'll be back," Scott said as he abruptly stood up. He marched out of the room and made his way to the med lab in order to speak to Dr. McCoy but as he passed the garage door he felt himself get yanked by the collar. "What the hell?"

"Not one peep out of ya Slym," Logan said and shoved him into the front seat of the X-Van. Scott didn't say a word as Logan shifted the gear into drive and almost broke the door off its hinges. There were no words for the fear that engulfed him as he looked at Logan's angry eyes through his peripheral vision.

All he wondered was whether the child would end up fatherless…


	11. Yes, No, Maybe, So

Scott leaned his forehead against the dashboard hoping, that if they got into a car accident, the airbag would not be working. Death seemed to be the friend he called upon quite often now, it was the only way he could get out of the mess he had gotten into now. He felt that he was at a milestone right now and not a particularly good one. It was time to reflect on the huge change that his life would be taking, he was going to be a father. He was now responsible for another human being aside from himself and that was a terrifying concept. His childish ways would soon be over and he would be walking down a road where there was no turning back.

People would up getting hurt in this situation, Jean in particular. She had been kind to him and had loved him with all the passion she held for anything else in the world. But all the effort that she had placed in their relationship seemed all for naught because she now had nothing to show for it. He knew he had failed her, yet he admired her courage at having accepted and taken the card that fate had dealt to them. She was a trooper, this he knew and he hoped to one day truly feel anything but guilt every time she crossed his mind. But while she had gotten the brunt of the problem, she was not the only one affected.

He had to think about the children, his children, the ones he had watched grow from inexperienced teens to young men and women. Their leader, their example and their elder had failed them as well. He was supposed to guide them in moral issues and help encourage them to do what was right and best for them. Instead he was showing them that passion was all right to give in to. He only hoped to find the words to say to them when he gave his speech tomorrow. He would not resign from his position in the X Men but he would make it clear that his behavior was nothing to be repeated. They had to learn from his examples and try not to repeat the same mistakes, a mistake because he had no idea how he was going to take care of his family.

His head was jerked back when Logan was prepared to speak to him of whatever it was he wanted to. Even though he had let down Jean, Rogue, the kids and even the professor, it felt worst seeing Logan's eyes on him. They had never seen eye to eye since he had never approved of his decisions or even his relationship with Jean but they had been amicable. Looking him in the eye was as bad as it could have been if he had to tell Rogue's father he had impregnated her. And the worst was that this particular individual had claws and ones that could easily slice right through him. He swallowed heavily, the lump in his throat rising up and down as his mouth suddenly went dry.

"What are you going to do with her?" Logan asked, speaking slowly as if he were controlling his temper. Scott decided to answer every, single question honestly. There was no using in lying to the guy, he could smell it. He rubbed the back of his neck and adjusted his glasses before letting out a rough cough. It was now time to face the facts and face them out loud.

"I decided to marry her," Scott whispered and drummed his fingers against the passenger's window. He knew it was the right thing to do; he had to make an honest woman out of her. She had been with no one else after him and he knew that she was a good girl not one of these girls who slept around with everyone and their mother. He continued to stare out the window and wondered if the yield sign had been a late sign for him. The reply was short and harsh much to Scott's surprise.

"No," was all Logan said. Scott's head snapped in record speed when he heard this from Logan. It was Scott's decision if he was going to marry her or not and Logan did not have any choice.

"What do you mean No?' That's Rogue's decision," he said firmly, upset that Logan would denounce his decision so quickly. He waited silently for Logan's reply, an answer that did not come as they veered off the highway and entered the driveway of what looked to be a bar. "You can't tell me no Logan; no one can tell us what to do!"

"Well, maybe if ya had asked nicely I woulda told you what to do before you went and screwed up your life," Logan said politely and continued before he closed the door of his car. "I'm thinkin' we gotta get rid of this kid. You guys can have more babies if ya want later on, but right now it ain't the right time. Best to clean out yer mistake before yer really livin' it."

Scott had never felt so angry in his life. Logan never oozed morals but he wasn't the type to speak about getting rid of a baby that had nothing to do with their parent's mistakes. They had made a mistake but the baby was not one. He angrily pushed the door open and marched after Logan, surprise and rage mixed together at what Logan had replied. He grabbed Logan by the shirt and banged him against the side of the bar.

"Get yer hands off me kid, before I snap them off," Logan growled but Scott did not let go. Instead he pushed Logan harder into the steel wall.

"The baby is not a mistake. She's not a mistake and that night wasn't a mistake. How the hell could you ever say something like that? What kind of man are you?" Scott growled in return. Logan relaxed his stance and pulled Scotts hands away from his shirt before cocking his brow.

"Then, if it wasn't a mistake stop actin' like its one. Stop feelin' sorry fer yerself and start taking care of your future. Ya don't gotta marry her because it's the only way ta rectify the situation. Take care of her first and treat her like she was the best thing that ever happened to you."

"I don't know what to do Logan," Scott whispered and sat on the bar stool, staring at the table. 'I don't know what to do."

"Then stop trying to figure it out," Logan said and lit up a cigar, ordering himself a shot of whiskey and a glass of soda for Scott. They stayed there in silence, watching the game on the screen.

A few glasses later, Scott went off the bathroom and caught a glimpse of his face in the mirror. For the past few weeks his face had been haggard and twisted into a permanent scowl. The little bit of time he had spent not trying to work a plan in his mind had improved his appearance grandly. His face had more color in it and even the hint of a smile showed on his face. Rogue's face had been just as haggard, he would have to tell her his secret. He would tonight; he'd speak to her tonight.

"Ya ready to go home Slym? Cause I'm peeked and I got a bunch of rugrats ta train tomorrow," Logan said.

Scott nodded and they headed out, silently entering the vehicle. The rest of the ride had been simple, Scott had spoken of a weird phone call from his brother a few nights before and questioned Logan on what kind the heck his brother had been talking about regarding to something of the 'party like it's your birthday' nature. Logan shrugged in confusion and hoped he would never find out. They finally arrived at the mansion and Scott went to the med-lab, checking up on Rogue.

"Do you know why Sabertooth attacked me?" Rogue whispered, immediately aware of Scott's presence the second he had walked through the door. He sat down next to her and looked at her pale face, unsure of how to react to her still. Her belly stuck out from underneath the soft blue sheet and he grazed his hand over it, at first hesitating and then more confident as he felt the baby swim by his touch as if it knew who he was.

"I don't know Rogue, but I'm going to find out. I'm gonna take care of you okay? Don't worry," he told her. His conversation with Logan began to sink in and he willed himself to look into her eyes. He pulled his hand away and began to play with his fingers. "Rogue…?"

"Yeah," she said sleepily, her eyelids beginning to grow heavy as the sedative Mr. McCoy had given her sunk in. "What happened Scott?"

"Rogue, I…I wanna know what you want to do with the baby? With…with our family…" Scott said, hesitantly and worried. "A family is a big responsibility but I'm willing to make it happen if you are. I mean we don't have to, ya know, love each other but we should try to make this work for our baby. For our new family."

"Family?" Rogue said, her face slowly falling to the side as she let go of her struggle to pay attention to what Scott was saying.

"Yeah Rogue, family. Look, I don't know what to tell you. But I'm gonna be part of this baby's life and I'm gonna be part of it for as long as I live. No matter what decision you want to make. I just wonder if maybe, that night we…we were together, maybe there was something that was missing and maybe we found it that day. Maybe we had found family," he said to her, his eyes closed and hoping that she would say what he wanted to hear but not wanting to pretend that all is well.

"Family is Kurt's, let him take care of it," Rogue said and fell into a deep sleep. Scott just stared at her for a few moments trying to figure out what she was saying. He looked at the lump on the bed and only after a few seconds had passed did it dawn on him what she had clearly said.

"What? You want Kurt to take care of our baby?!" Scott shrieked. He heard the sudden 'bamph ' and squeal of two of the residential nosy-bodies. A second later Kurt and Kitty stood right beside him, most assuredly after having been hidden in the medical supplies closet. They stared down at Rogue and then at Scott who just stared at Kurt with lost eyes. Did she really want to do this? Did she really want to give it all up? He wasn't the only one lost in such a loop hole.

"Kurt…did you just hear what happened?" Kitty asked, looking at Kurt with large, tear filled eyes. Her heart raced at what was going on. She and Kurt had spoken about this earlier, what they would do if they had the chance to partake in this little household miracle that was about to occur. The moment of truth was nigh.

"Yes, I heard Kitty," Kurt said solemnly, "our dreams vill finally come true. I am now to become a father…"


End file.
